El Poder Para Cambiar
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Porque el verdadero poder es este.
1. Chapter 1

**El Poder Para Cambiar**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-o-**

Lucius Malfoy clavo su vista en el único entretenimiento que tenía dentro de su mugrienta y pequeña celda, un diminuto charco de agua que se llenaba lentamente por un goteo constante que venia del techo. Escucho los pasos de una rata a la distancia.

Jalando sus miembros encadenados cambio la posición de su cuerpo para sentirse más cómodo y evitar que las ulceras de presión aparecieran. Sonrió irónico al tratar de recordar la fecha exacta en la cual se encontraba, siento difícil discernir los días a través de la persistente oscuridad.

Seria julio, mediados o finales según calculaba. El mes anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su único hijo.

Tembló de frio sobre la fría piedra y obligo a su cuerpo a amoldarse para soportarlo. Nunca había sido un buen padre, estaba seguro, no por lo menos desde que Draco había iniciado en Hogwarts, recordaba ese día con claridad que dolía, la única despedida en la estación, el rostro algo asustado de su hijo y el regaño que le había hecho para que se recompusiera.

Asi había sido la educación de su hijo y la suya propia, firme, estricta y casi cruel, como el de todas las familias sangre pura.

Pero a pesar de su mano firme siempre había contado con su esposa para consolar a su pequeño después de una reprimenda o castigo. Su hermosa Narcisa, no habría ninguna esposa más devota o madre dedicada, como gran amiga. Siendo niños los había presentado para un compromiso previo y los habían puesto en la misma escuela para que pudieran conocerse, un acto bastante altruista por ambos padres. Fue en esas épocas que Lucius había conocido el amor, le había pegado duro y no tuvo más remedio que caer en ello. Narcisa su dulce prometida había averiguado la causa de sus penares y se había comprometido a ayudarlo, fue feliz, mucho, por un par de años escondiendo su amor con un hombre, y no cualquiera si no un mestizo. Cuanto hubiera querido tener el valor para contarle a su padre de su amor, la cara que hubiera puesto.

Trato de reír, pero solo un sonido seco salió de su garganta.

Pero no tuvo el valor, nunca lo tuvo. Ya después de su graduación había planeado decirlo y empezar una vida con su amor, decidido a dejar el apellido y el renombre del mismo.

Pero no pudo.

Su padre Abraxas había descubierto las mentiras conjuntas que planeaban Narcisa y Lucius sobre supuestas citas, siguiéndolos y viendo cómo se separaban en ciertos lugares para luego ver como su único hijo se juntaba con un pelicastaño y unían sus manos y sus bocas paseando felices.

El infierno se había desatado después.

La paliza que le dio su padre no tuvo punto de comparación a la larga ni cuando el lord oscuro lo castigada, pero lo soporto, gimió su agonía y trato de explicar la situación. Pero su padre no escucho.

Quizá viendo que no cedía en su deseo de juntar su vida a la de otro, su padre había tomado medidas drásticas, le mostro a su amor amarrado y golpeado con su vida colgando de un hilo, le suplico por él, pero no cedió, amenazo.

Si no se casaba al salir del colegio, su amor moriría, si no le daba un heredero a la familia, le obligaría a matarlo.

Lloro. Y acepto el trato. Por su amor.

Se casó con su mejor amiga una tarde de Mayo en los jardines de su familia en una fiesta pomposa y aburrida, pero de nuevo su dulce esposa le había dado el primero de los que serían regalos maravillosos, una foto mágica de él y su amor en una salida que habían tenido los tres a Hogsmeade. Sonrió de felicidad y tristeza ya que su amado no recordaría nada, un Obliviate se había encargado de eso.

Porque si no podía tener a su amado, tampoco se opondría a que encuentre a alguien que lo amara, aunque eso doliera.

Con el paso de los años y el nacimiento de su único hijo, su vida corrió como en un sueño, sin que lo notara, regido en estrictas reglas de diplomacia y sociedades de negocios, como había sido planeado para él.

Luego vino el lord oscuro, con sus promesas de purificar el mundo mágico y de recompensas varias para todos sus servidores y vio por fin después de varios años una oportunidad de recuperar algo de su amor, un resquicio de él, aunque sea solo de esclavo.

Ahora eso le sonaba a tonterías. Pero en aquel momento su corazón le golpeo para que aceptara la promesa de reanudar su relación y obtener un poco de felicidad al lado de la persona que no había podido olvidar en más de diez años.

Fue un idiota y ahora se arrepentía, puso en peligro a su esposa y a su hijo por un deseo egoísta.

Pero el "bien" había ganado la pelea, el lord había caído y casi de inmediato se vio envuelto en hechizos de contención y siendo trasladado a su prisión y no era Azkaban estaba seguro, no había dementores en aquel lugar y los demás presos habían sido sacados cada cierto tiempo dejando las celdas a su alrededor vacías.

Se preguntó si se los llevaban para matarlos o para liberarlos.

Pero que más daba. Lucius llevaba meses allí, solo con sus pensamientos y la compañía de las ratas, lamentándose y culpándose de las desgracias de su familia, la muerte de su esposa en batalla y la desaparición de su único hijo.

Ojala pudiera volver atrás.

El sonido chirriante de las puertas abriéndose lo alertaron y se puso en guardia, unos pasos se detuvieron frente a sus rejas.

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- pregunto una amable voz.

-Si- respondió y las sombras de dos hombres se abrieron campo en su celda y lo tomaron de los brazos liberándolo y dándole soporte.

-Vendrá con nosotros- le informaron y lo llevaron a través de celdas vacías y sucias escaleras hasta una estancia de piedra que le resulto más que familiar, sorprendido hizo preguntas que sus carceleros no respondieron, le hicieron un hechizo de limpieza y le pusieron sobre los hombros una túnica fría y áspera.

Los hombres hablaron lejos de él antes de darle una pócima que identifico como una revitalizante, logrando mantenerse firmemente de pie.

Fue conducido por pasadizos y corredores que a medida que pasaban cambiaban hasta ser cálidos y acogedores, adornados con cuadros y alfombras. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera con el escudo de los Malfoy grabada al frente.

Lucius emitió un grito afónico.

Las puertas se abrieron y sus guardias lo guiaron adentro, la gran estancia de piedra solo estaba ocupada por tres sillas que más aparentaban ser pequeños tronos de detallada elaboración, del color de chocolate fundido. A Lucius nunca le hubiera sorprendido más el ver a las personas que los ocupaban.

En el trono del medio, grande y vistoso estaba "el salvador".

Harry Potter.

O al menos estaba muy seguro de que así era, el muchacho que creía conocer había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico que se había tornado dura y vivaz, como nunca lo hubiera visto y le sorprendió el cambio de lo que sería un chico de apariencia dócil y asustadiza cambiara en un par de meses. Sus inseparables gafas no ocultaban la fuerza de su verde mirada y su ropa una túnica formal y distintivamente costosa se apegaba a él como una segunda piel, sobre su blanca camisa.

Su mirada vago a su izquierda a un trono vacío y luego a su derecha donde se encontraba acomodada una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en un moño severo y vestida de traje formal, que se limitaba a leer un pequeño libro sin hacerle mucho caso.

Fue conducido a medio camino y puesto de rodillas frente a los tronos.

Lucius arrugo el rostro con toda la dignidad de su desgastado apellido, en su mente rondaban las más grandes preguntas, más que nada el hecho de que había sido prisionero en su propia casa y que "el-niño-que-vivió" se encontrara allí a sus anchas.

Harry hizo un gesto y los guardias se retiraron.

-Me alegra verlo señor Malfoy- la voz de Harry sonó amablemente amenazadora, su magia golpeo a los resquicios dormidos de Lucius haciéndolo tiritar con una sensación de peligro inminente.

Fue allí cuando dudo.

Aquel no podría ser aquel chico, la esperanza de Dumbledore, el Gryffindor.

La magia amenazante intensifico su ataque.

La puerta que había detrás del Harry se abrió y dejo paso a una figura alta y engalanada con una túnica verde oscura, el cabello rubio platino y corto brillaba incluso en la poca luz del lugar, venía acompañado de otro que al parecer anotaba los designios que le indicaban, el rubio levanto una mano y su acompañante se retiró con una leve reverencia cerrando la pesada puerta tras de sí.

Cuando la figura se acercó Lucius lo reconoció plenamente, era su hijo, el que había desaparecido una poco antes de la batalla final.

-¿Draco?- dijo sobre su aliento sorprendido.

Su hijo ocupo el lugar a la derecha del salvador y el ataque se detuvo.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Draco y a Lucius casi se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Sintió un alivio tan grande al verlo vivo que sintió que ya no importaba si le mandaran la maldición asesina en ese momento.

Su hijo estaba vivo.

Harry sonrió y sus gestos se ablandaron.

-No te perdiste mucho- le respondió Harry- le informaba a tu padre que ahora es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera-

Lucius abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Mio- llamo Harry y la figura femenina a su izquierda levanto la vista y fue allí donde la reconoció y como no hacerlo, la había visto muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

Hermione Granger.

-Su perdón está redactado y entregado, estará en tu oficina mañana para que lo firmes, sus propiedades y sus cuentas en el extranjero serán desbloqueadas esta semana- dijo y cerró su pequeño libro.

A Lucius le empezó a doler la cabeza.

Que hacían una "sangre sucia", un mestizo y un sangre pura, dando perdones y desbloqueando cuentas a criminales como él. Pero solo hacía falta un vistazo para darse cuenta que las cosas no eran como él las había dejado, es más se atrevía a pensar que ahora había un poder más peligroso que un Lord oscuro que temer.

Harry se levantó de su trono y camino hacia el con paso seguro y se puso a su altura.

-Dentro de poco habrá una fiesta en mi honor- le informo- Me gustaría verlo allí, restableciendo viejas amistades.-

Por alguna razón al mayor Malfoy le faltó el aire para responder. Harry puso sus manos sobre su rostro y sintió un rayo de dolor que lo atravesaba, pero se mantuvo firme apretando los labios para evitar gemir.

Harry sonrió y lo soltó.

-Draco- le llamo- informa a tu padre de las nuevas circunstancias y sus nuevos deberes. Espero verlo Señor Malfoy- dijo por último y se retiró seguido por Hermione.

Draco que se había mantenido ausente se acercó a su padre y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Y lo abrazo.

-Tardaste mucho padre- le dijo.

Lucius no entendió el comentario, pero devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo.

Draco lo guio a través de largos pasillos que recordó estaban en el subsuelo de la mansión, las pocas personas que se encontraron por el camino hacían una pequeña reverencia a su hijo.

Draco debió ver la duda en sus ojos.

-Te explicare todo más tarde Padre-

Cuando por fin llegaron a pasillos donde entraba la luz del sol, parpadeo aliviado, su hijo delante, lo llevo a una pequeña habitación que destacaba por su gran cama y una mesa con dos sillas en el fondo cerca de una ventana.

Draco lo invito a sentarse.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo?- le pregunto a su padre. Lucius negó.

-Necesito respuestas Draco- Lucius tosió.

-Sory- llamo Draco y al momento una elfa se hizo presente- Agua y dos vasos-

Lucius bebió dos copas de agua seguidas y la tercera con calma, carraspeo notando que la gentileza del agua había calmado su garganta seca.

-Hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber padre- le dijo Draco- Nada es como antes.

-Lo note Draco. Pero me interesa saber que hacías mezclado con una sangre sucia y Potter-

Draco suspiro.

-Padre, si planeas vivir te recomiendo que no llames a Hermione o a cualquier "nacido de Muggles" sangre sucia. Hay leyes que castigan a los que lo hacen y los discriminan.-

Lucius dio un bote en su silla.

-Te explicare desde un principio. Sabes que Dumbledore tenía fe ciega en "el-niño-que-vivió" para derrotar a Voldemort ¿Verdad? Después de todo el mato a sus padres y lo obligo a vivir en la orfandad con sus parientes Muggles, que lo trataban mal y lo limitaban a una existencia mediocre-

Lucius asintió.

-Pero nadie sabía que Lily Potter estaba viva cuando Dumbledore llego a su casa para "auxiliarla". Apenas, pero estaba viva. Lo que iba en contra de los planes de Dumbledore y término el trabajo del Voldemort lanzándole la maldición asesina. Luego hubo un debate entre algunas familias mágicas por la custodia del niño. Dumbledore negó todas y entrego a Harry a sus únicos parientes vivos. Cuando entro a la escuela se aseguró de causar una buena impresión en él y volverlo susceptible a sus "insinuaciones" para hacerlo dócil y manejable, le dio la figura paterna que tanto anhelaba, enredándolo más usando su afecto y respeto como armas contra sí mismo. Fue así por años hasta que en cuarto, durante el torneo de los tres magos que Harry tuvo una visión de si mismo matando a Dumbledore, reclamándole todas sus confabulaciones y maldades-

Draco hizo una pausa para beber y rio suavemente.

-Si te soy sincero yo nunca habría hecho caso a algo así. Pero siendo Harry como es renegó de sí mismo hasta el punto de querer asegurarse que nunca haría algo así, lo que desemboco que descubriera toda la maraña de mentiras que se habían tejido a su alrededor. Nadie sabe cómo exactamente. Ni siquiera yo. Pero fue tanto el shock que Harry decidió que nunca más seria marioneta de nadie, así que hizo un plan, no solo claro. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley lo sabían y lo ayudaron, por tres años estuvieron entablando amistades secretas, buscando aliados en todas partes, no fieles a la orden del Fénix o a Dumbledore, sino a Harry Potter.

Lucius miro a su hijo a los ojos.

-¿Y allí entras tú Draco?-

Draco asintió.

-Soy aliado de Harry desde quinto año en Hogwarts, le abrí las puertas a las serpientes y a otros. Y no me he arrepentido nunca padre. He visto su poder inconmensurable, por su simple deseo se han hecho realidad miles de cosas que en otros tiempos serían imposibles-

-¿Como que?-pregunto Lucius.

Draco lo ignoro.

-En el momento de la muerte de Dumbledore, no fue mi varita la que lo mato padre, fue la de Harry. Nadie lo sabe salvo Hermione y yo, que estábamos presentes-

-Y Weasley- agrego su padre

Draco negó.

-El se negó a matarlo y trato de avisar a los maestros. Hermione lo mato antes de que lo hiciera y la comprendo completamente, quien quisiera ver destruido tres años de duro trabajo.-

-¡Imposible!-

-¿Lo es padre?. Nadie es como parece. Mira a Potter dio la impresión de ser solo un chico abrumado por su destino durante años sin que nadie sospechara. Granger de ser una chica lista pero confiada y yo de ser solo un servidor miedoso e ingenuo-

Rio.

-Después de que Voldemort cayo, empezó el plan real de Potter. Sus amigos se hicieron de cargo del ministerio y algunas empresas importantes. –

-¿Que tiene que ver eso en que ahora Potter se crea una especie de gobernante en el mundo mágico?-

-Porque lo es Padre- respondió Draco- Es el nuevo ministro de magia, el más joven jamás visto, pero el que mejor ha administrado. Granger es la jefa de política y relaciones exteriores y yo soy el Jefe del área de finanzas y obras. Un gran trabajo por cierto.- agrego-

-Son solo niños Draco, como pudieron permitir…-

-No solo por el miedo se controlan a las personas padre. Harry uso una manera más sutil. Muertes convenientes, favores a personas indicadas y en menos de tres meses Potter se coronaba ministro. No hubo grandes masacres, ni juegos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Hablo de poder verdadero, manipulación y afecto bien dirigido.-

-Ahora tenemos a algunos de los nuestros en cargos importantes que se mueven a las órdenes que les damos, finanzas, políticas, menciona algo y te aseguro que tenemos a alguien allí.-

-Eso no me explica porque los tratan como realeza-

-Porque lo somos. Potter es descendiente de Godric Gryffindor que en sus tiempos asumió el feudo del que ahora sería Godric Hollow, luego de la muerte de uno de sus hermanos asumió el título de lord, luego se casó con una bruja de familia real Plantagenet, ¿Te suena?. Godric nunca quiso asumir algún reinado y se retiró a la vida discreta, aunque no tuvo suerte fue conocido por ser un gran mago.-

-Nuestra familia, también es descendiente de los Plantagenet- confirmo Lucius- Pero al ser un linaje perdido no utilizamos el titulo real en generaciones.

-Lo desempolve un poco. Además Granger se casó con un descendiente de Rowina Ravenclaw y no hace falta mencionar su linaje real escoses-

Lucius empezó a sentir un leve mareo por la información recibida.

-Descansa padre, usa el baño si te place, los elfos están a tu disposición-

-Aún tengo preguntas Draco-

-Lo sé, pero descansa, mañana hablaremos- Draco salió de la habitación.

Lucius se dejó caer en la cama y durmió.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo uno.

Saludos.

Pryre-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Poder Para Cambiar**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-o-**

Cuando Lucius salió del baño se extrañó no ver ningún espejo donde pudiera arreglarse, pero no le dio más importancia que a su comida o bebida. O las ropas que habían aparecido para el de fino bordado y elaboración como era su costumbre.

Esperando a su hijo se paseó por la pequeña habitación viendo por la ventana y disfrutando en demasía la sensación de calor de los rayos de sol.

Suspiro.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado y ahora Potter era además de un héroe, un gobernante de linaje real. Aun le mareaba pensar en eso.

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

Draco entro en la habitación con una tenue sonrisa llevando consigo una pequeña caja donde se encontraba su varita, que hallaba perdida en batalla.

-¿Estás seguro Draco?- Lucius recorrió la conocida madera con lentitud.

-No eres un prisionero padre- le reclamo su hijo- desde ahora eres un hombre libre, respetado en la sociedad y padre del jefe del ministerio de finanzas-

-¿Respetado?- Lucius no era tan ingenuo para pensar que la sociedad mágica lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos a buenas de primeras.

-Serás respetado padre, no importa el pasado-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

-Yo lo digo y se hará- Draco señalo el camino.- Primero iremos por ropa y algunas cosas para instalarte en tus habitaciones permanentes.-

-¿La mansión pertenece a Potter?- pregunto cuidadoso el mayor.

-La mansión pertenece a los Malfoy padre. Solo habitan aquí permanentemente Potter y yo, el resto pasa algunas temporadas-

Draco apuro el paso, rasgo característico que tenía cuando quería ocultar algo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Draco se disculpaba entre horas para atender algún asunto y volvía a su lado. Para su sorpresa Lucius reconoció a un par de conocidos "mortifagos" por el camino, hablando o comprando como el mismo, como si la guerra misma no hubiera pasado, tampoco intuyo animosidad hacia él o su hijo.

Todo parecía próspero y tranquilo.

La mayor sorpresa fue al medirse una túnica de tela de araña, en si, fue el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Un hombre de no más de treinta le mirada sorprendido, Lucius se tocó el rostro y su figura lo imito.

No era posible rejuvenecer de pronto, ni en el mundo mágico. Pero había espejos que hacían ese truco.

-No es un truco padre- hablo Draco a sus espaldas- ¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre cosas imposibles?. Potter encontró la forma de no perder a los que amaba, al menos no por la edad.

-Yo…¿Porque yo?- Lucius se miró de nuevo su piel era luminosa y su porte galante imponente como en sus mejores días.

-Porque yo se lo pedí- respondió Draco- Quiero una nueva vida para ti padre, una en la que seas feliz de verdad.-

Lucius miro a su hijo impactado.

-No digas nada. Vamos a instalarte- Draco salió de la tienda. Lucius le siguió, no sin antes voltear de nuevo al espejo para ver si no era una alucinación.

No lo era.

Más allá del medio día Lucius vio su nueva recamara, grande y cómoda, como la que compartía con su esposa, sonrió con tristeza.

-Madre está enterrada en el cementerio familiar. Si quieres puedes ir a verla- le dijo Draco

-Lo hare- afirmo y señalo a los elfos que los acompañaban donde dejar las compras.

-Te veré en la cena padre y hablaremos de tus nuevas tareas-

Lucius lo miro inquisitivo

-Es inevitable-le dijo Draco moviendo los hombros- todos tenemos que hacer –

o-o-O-O-o-o

La invitación para la conmemoración del cumpleaños del ministro de magia le llego esa tarde, señalaba el lugar y la hora, además de llevar un hechizo personal mágico en la que debía colocar una gota de su sangre para confirmar su asistencia.

Esa noche su hijo se presentó en punto de las seis con un archivo lleno de pergaminos que debía firmar para hacerse cargo de las finanzas de la familia como el de presidente de la organización de empresarios importadores de desarrollo mágico y tecnología Muggle.

-Potter piensa que si bien el mundo mágico debe permanecer oculto a los Muggles – le explico su hijo-no debe ser extraño que sepamos y explotemos sus avances para nuestra conveniencia-

Lucius firmo y empezó a organizar su agenda para reunirse con los miembros de la organización y algunos de sus inversionistas.

Pasaron las horas y ambos rubios se despidieron, no sin antes que Draco le sacase a su padre el extraño juramento de que no se sorprendiera por nada que vería o escuchara en la fiesta.

Lucius lo paso por alto y fue a descansar.

Había una foto oculta entre sus almohadas, era la que Narcisa había tomado con su amor hacia años. Sonrió y se permitió por primera vez en años el fantasear y dejarse llevar por la ilusión.

La mañana siguiente fue a dejar rosas azules al lecho de su amada esposa y amiga.

o-o-o-O-O-o-o-o

Cuando se presentó a la fiesta en el gran salón de la mansión, fue anunciado con respeto y benevolencia, más de uno fue a saludarlo e iniciaron charlas con él, de negocios o inversiones. Pero noto que ninguno hablaba del pasado o su participación en la guerra.

Bebiendo Whisky de fuego estudio su entorno, reconoció miles de rostros entre amigos, enemigos y aliados, noto también ausencias importantes, que asumió como las muertes convenientes que había señalado su hijo.

Trago en seco al notar a una persona a la distancia, su corazón empezó a palpitar y la melancolía se coló en sus recuerdos. Se veía tan joven incluso más que él mismo y remonto sus recuerdos hacia la época del colegio, su pelo castaño y sus ojos dorados lo ubicaron a través de la gente.

Tomo el resto de su bebida de un trago.

-Malfoy- saludo

-Lupin- respondió con indiferencia, mientras su mente gritaba que se alejara, que no le mirara, que no le tocara, que no le hablara. No podría con eso.

-Veo que te unes finalmente. Draco espero estos meses con impaciencia quería tenerte a su lado-

El ex profesor sonrio.

-Pues ya estoy aquí-

Reino el silencio mientras ambas copas se llenaban automáticamente.

-Y…¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunto cauteloso el hombre lobo.

-El ¿Qué?- pregunto Lucius seguro de que su…Lupin no hablaba de su integración a la sociedad.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Merlín no lo sabe- susurro despacio.

-¿Que es lo que no se Lupin?- pregunto impaciente y con el mal augurio en la espalda.

-Remus- llamo una tercera voz y ambos hombres volvieron a ver a un joven de pelo negro acercarse a ellos. Al parecer Potter no había tenido trabas al usar su poder de rejuvenecimiento con otros.

-Sirius ¿Qué pasa?-

El pelinegro trato de hablar pero callo al ver a Lucius.

-Lucius Malfoy ¿Qué se siente volver a ser un hombre de bien?-el pelinegro rio, pero Remus le codeo hasta que paro- Lo siento es que es una sorpresa. Sev te está buscando como loco y tu aquí con…¡Oh!- Sirius se resintió- Bueno no era urgente, hasta luego Remus. Malfoy.-

Lucius vio rápidamente a Remus, cada vez entendía menos.

-Lupin que…-

La voz del anunciador corto la pregunta de Lucius.

-Señores y señoras un aplauso para el cumpleañero, salvador del mundo mágico y ministro de magia. ¡Lord Harry James Potter!-

Hubo aplausos y la figura de Harry descendió por las grandes escalinatas ataviado en un traje negro con una camisa verde, iba con lentes de estilo moderno y peinado finamente desarreglado. Se detuvo a mitad de la escalinata. El presentador hablo de nuevo.

-Su acompañante y cónyuge ¡Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy!-

Hubo una nueva ronda de aplausos. Lucius se atraganto con su propia saliva siendo auxiliado rápidamente por Remus que le dio golpecitos en la espalda mientras lo sostenía por la cintura.

Afortunadamente para Lucius nadie pareció darse cuenta de su "sorpresa".

-¡Lord Richard Cromwell y su esposa Lady Hermione Granger!-

-Sera mejor que te sientes Lucius- le dijo Remus en voz baja y lo guio a un sillón apartado de la gran multitud.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto rápidamente

-Pensé que lo sabias. Draco fue muy desconsiderado al esperar que te enteraras de esta manera-

-Mi hijo con ¡¿Potter?!-

-Escucha Lucius…-Remus lo agito

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Se odiaban lo sé! ¿Entonces cuando?, ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo por interés?, el linaje de los Malfoy…-

La diatriba de Lucius llamo la atención de una pareja cercana que se volteo a verlo con curiosidad. Algo desesperado Remus lo agito más fuerte

-Lucius reacciona te están viendo…-

Remus vio de reojo que la mujer se acercaba algo preocupada. Remus no lo pensó mucho y para acallar el monologo de dinastías y que cosa del rubio lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso.

La mujer colorada se limitó a retirarse, no sin antes ver un poco más aquel encuentro.

Lucius se había callado rendido a la sensación de calidez y recuerdos de un amor tan grande que había planeado renunciar a todo. Unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas, el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para darle una muestra de algo que anhelaba con el alma y arrebatárselo de pronto.

Remus sintió la humedad en las mejillas de su acompañante.

-Lo siento Lucius. No sabía que más hacer. Lo siento…-

Mientras Remus se deshacía en disculpas, Lucius aprovecho el estudiar el rostro joven de su amor, tan familiar y anhelado.

-Por favor discúlpame…-

Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de tristeza y culpa. ¿Si Lucius lo había olvidado?¿O si su padre le había echado un Obliviate a el también?. Sabía que tras su acción impulsiva corría el riesgo de perder una oportunidad de perder al hombre que amaba.

Hace un par de meses que Harry le había devuelto su apariencia joven y con él había revertido un antiguo hechizo para olvidar. Había caído de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, entendiendo de golpe las razones por las que siempre estaba solo, buscando "algo" desesperadamente, en las personas a su alrededor o en sus amantes ocasionales.

Ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

Lloro su pérdida y la pena de su amor olvidado. Le había pedido a "La Triada"(1). Como eran conocidos Harry, Draco y Hermione que lo liberaran consiente de su cautiverio. Se lo habían negado.

"No ha pasado la prueba aun Remus. Lo siento" habían sido las palabras de Harry

Ahora había arruinado todo.

-Lucius…por favor- rogo.

Lucius lo miro fijamente.

-Tu…¿Lo recuerdas?- le pregunto suavemente. Remus asintió.

-Harry revertió el Obliviate en mí. Lo recuerdo todo.-

Lucius se retiró.

-No te merezco- le dijo- No pude defenderte de mi padre, ni defender nuestro amor. Debí luchar más fuerte o morir en el intento-

-No Lucius yo debí ser más fuerte y decidido, pero tenía miedo. Cuando me propusiste escapar debí aceptar. Pero no pude.-

Lucius se limpió las lágrimas y respiro.

-No fue tu culpa…-

-Tampoco la tuya- reclamo Remus. Tomo la mano del rubio y entrecruzo sus dedos – Ahora tenemos otra oportunidad de estar juntos. Si quieres….-

Lucius vio el mundo como un sueño idílico que había tenido hace un par de noches, tenía a su amor al lado. Abrazo al más bajo y lo beso despacio.

-Solo si tú quieres-

-Si quiero- Respondió rápidamente Remus en medio de lágrimas de alegría.

Había pasado tanto tiempo solo con la sensación de estar incompleto y con un beso todo encontraba su lugar y encajaba.

Severus miro a la pareja semi escondida en un rincón y bufo, lo que en maneras de gente que lo conocía era indicativo de que estaba contento. Al fin aquellos dos habían arreglado las cosas. Toco su vientre suavemente y apretó la mano de su esposo que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Sirius

-Ahora bien- señalo a los otros dos que compartían un beso discreto.

-Ya era hora-

-Mira quien lo dice "Señor- me -declaro -cuando- estoy -muriendo"- Sirius se sonrojo.

-No me morí- señalo.

-Pero le gritaste a todo San Mungo que me amabas desde el colegio, cuando lo pensaste. Y luego me entere por un chisme- le miro enfadado.

-Pero gracias a eso fuiste a reclamarme y aproveche para besarte-Sirius rio

-Tienes suerte de que te amara también o te hubiera lanzado un Avada por arruinar mi imagen-Sirius apretó su mano y bajo el rostro para besarlo. Acaricio su vientre.

-Si tengo suerte-

o-o-O-O-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Lucius se levantó como nunca en sus cincuenta y cuatro años de vida, relajado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miro a su amor dormir a su lado.

Una lechuza toco su ventana. Lucius se puso de pie y recibió la pequeña nota del ave.

 _Padre:_

 _Espero que puedas reunirte conmigo a desayunar._

 _Se que tienes dudas._

 _Draco._

La palabra "dudas" no aplicaba a la extensión de interrogantes que galopaban en su cabeza. Se acercó a su lecho y despertó con un beso a su amor.

-Remus debo irme, necesito hablar con mi hijo-

o-o-O-O-o-o

Draco había pedido todos sus postres favoritos, desde uvas frescas con nata a las raras y sabrosas masas de cien chocolates distintos.

-Padre- le saludo al entrar.

-Draco. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que te casaste con Potter?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Draco tomo un sorbo de su jugo y suspiro.

-Es complicado. Empezamos a salir en sexto año, era un secreto que solo conocían unos pocos, aunque creo firmemente que empecé a sentir algo por el en primer año. Luego vino la guerra y nos separamos cuando pensamos que uno de los dos moriría. Pero no paso, Harry gano. Luego no vimos trabas y me propuso matrimonio luego de que el Wizengamot me declaro inocente-

Aunque Draco hubiera querido ver las represalias que hubiera tomado su esposo si el veredicto hubiera sido lo contrario.

-En ese entonces estabas encerrado, pero no quisimos esperar. Severus y Sirius fueron los padrinos. Luego nosotros fuimos los suyos en su boda…-

Lucius se atraganto.

-Que…¿Qué?-

-¿No lo sabias?- le pregunto Draco inocentemente- Esperan a su primer hijo para primavera-

-Draco pero los hombres…- Lucius callo consiente del mundo en que vivía.

-Te dije sobre el poder de Harry ¿Verdad?. El hace lo imposible posible, si lo desea-

-Está bien. Admitiré eso. Al menos te casaste con alguien poderoso…-

-Y rico- agrego Draco.

Lucius asintió asumiendo el lado bueno de aquella unión.

-Y qué hay de ti y Lupin. ¿Se casaran pronto?- Draco sonrió

Lucius volvió a atragantarse, algo al que se estaba haciendo afín.

-Pues…no se…no….-

-Decídete pronto padre-

Lucius respiro y se recuperó. Tomo un poco de café.

-Ahora que estas relajado, quizá sea el momento para decirte que serás abuelo-

Lucius escupió su café.

o-o-o-O-O-o-o-o

Hermione miro a su amigo sorprendida.

-¿En serio Draco le dijo que yo mate a Ron?- pregunto indignada

-Si, se lo dijo para impresionarlo, creo- Harry miro la ventana y observo como el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles.

-¡Por Merlín como puede ser tan exagerado!- reclamo- Yo no lo mate. Solo lo puse en coma.-

-Bueno Mio, es algo asi- Harry agito los hombros- Pero despertara pronto ¿no?.

-Si lo hará en un par de días. Sin memoria claro, he usado el método usual. Hable con su familia y prometieron que no le dirían nada de nosotros a cambio de que le dejemos vivir.-

-Bien. Es un problema menos. Por cierto ¿Cómo va el tratado con los magos de Sudamérica?-

Fin

o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Tríada** es un conjunto de tres elementos especialmente vinculados entre sí. La expresión de tal vínculo **triádico** refleja la existencia de una peculiar estructura de pensamiento que agrupa de tres en tres los conceptos (filosóficos, religiosos -especialmente los dioses de ciertas mitologías-, políticos, culturales, etc.)

-ooo-

Una historia más.

Si te gusto por favor recomiéndalo

Para su disfrute.

Un abrazo.

¿Comentarios?

 **Pryre-chan**


End file.
